The Crimson Liwifer's Saga Ultimate Edition
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Yes i have deiced to provide a copy of all six books in one for you benefit. Enjoy this Kingdom Hearts/Inheritance Cycle? Dragon Age cross over
1. Book 1: The Organitzion Redone

The Organization redone

Ch. 1 A New Friend

Welcome to Earth, a world so disconnected from the rest that if you mention Heartless, they'd think you were talking about a leader in their government. They do not trust what they can not fathom to understand. Mutants and Alines are hunted and harmed. Children who are like that are expelled from school. Parents lose their jobs because of this. It's a hard life even for local hero Hawk Logan, a local of Sanzabar. Hawk is the father of our young hero. Hawk lost a lot of creditability when they discovered his seventeen year old daughter Jamie Ellea Tundra Logan was a mutant. She was scorned and lost her friends. Her father was concerned for her. She held up in her room a lot, coming down only for meals and bathroom. She like dear daddy was tall and lean. She was six foot and one inch in height. She was two hundred and fifty pounds in weight. She had short raven hair and bright piercing scarlet eyes.

Every day passed he same for Jamie and Hawk. Hawk tried to get Jamie out of her room but to no avail. Jamie drew, read books, wrote stories, sang to her music or just slept while her dad did his job of government bounty hunter. He knew it only be a matter of time before they turned on him forcing him to kill his own daughter. She was his pride and joy since his wife Tracy died giving birth to her. Hawk thought the only change to come would be the day he received the orders to kill his girl. He never knew a stranger from the out side worlds would come and become his lonely daughter's every thing.

Hawk had just come home when he first saw his daughter's savior. -_Twice blessed I am today. No orders to kill Jamie and it seems as if she has a new friend.- _Hawk knelt down and and set to first aid. It didn't take long to rouse the stranger. The stranger seemed to be a year older that Jamie. "What's your name son?" Hawk asked. The stranger replied quietly, "Lea, sir or Axel which ever." Hawk nodded then asking "Son, would you join me inside? I have a problem that maybe you can remedy." Axel only agreed grateful for shelter, food, and a soft bed. " Thank-you sir. So what's the problem sir?" Axel asked walking with Hawk into the house. "My daughter... you see she has powers that rival mine and she's scorned by the others save myself. She needs a friend." Hawk sighed. Axel saw a photo of Jamie .

"That's her, it's her senior photo. The year she'll never get to have sadly." "She's cute, who can say no to a cute face like her's?" Axel said the way he would if a friend of his was harmed. Axel was five foot and eight inches in height. He was one hundred and fifty pounds in height. He had long crimson hair and bright emerald eyes.

Hawk led Axel to Jamie's room and to the start of something new for all them all...

Ch.2 The Start of Something New

Jamie lay in her bed reading her Nook. She has always been an avid reader. She heard her dad knock. "Yeah dad what's up?" she asked with an edge of fear on her voice. "Jamie I have some one I'd like you to meet." Hawk said picking up on her fear. She reached out and scryed the outside of her room and saw her dad unarmed and a stranger who was armed but he kept his weapons stored. "Come in then." Jamie said she had her back to them. She turned over and saw Axel. In her eyes she saw an angel, to her Axel was radiant and fair. "Privet, comrade. Ty angel?"* She said. Axel went red and said "Forgive me for my Russian is rusty but did you ask, am I an Angel?" "Yes I did Axel." Jamie said Axel realized that she must of gotten from the scry. "It's nice to meet you Jamie" Jamie smiled for the first time in a year. She said "Join me friend, I'm lonely as you may have been told by my father." Axel nodded. He took off his boots and his coat and neatly set them aside.

Once he was comfortable Axel sat down on Jamie's bed. Jamie laid her head on his lap unafraid of his reaction. Her dad watched Axel's reaction. When Axel saw Jamie lay her head on him, he realized just how lonely she was. He put his on her back, and very gently rubbed her back. Jamie let out a sad yet satisfied groan. Axel smiled glad to make her happy. She sat up and showed him her art book of the Organization members, including him. "Nice work Jamie, you really capture the nature of each member." he said looking at a drawing of Roxas. Each drawing looked so real that they looked like photos. Axel really had to admire the one of him with his Chakarams in vortex of fire engulfing a horde of Heartless. Jamie smiled glad to make another happy.

Hawk had left them alone for the rest of the night. As he began to turn in for the night he decided to see how Axel had adjusted to Jamie. When poked into his little girl's room he saw Axel holding Jamie close to him and fast asleep dreaming within the Fade...

Ch. 3 Warring from the Fade

Axel had the strangest dream. It went like this... *_He found him self watching the king and his scribe figure out a strange message in his journal. Axel knew this was just a dream but it felt too real to be true. As he watched the scene unfold he saw why Roxas, or rather Sora was friends with them. The scene faded to a new scene. Jamie stood there too, watching something. He tried to touch her but his hand went right through her. He turned as he heard evil laughter. Then he heard "Who will challenge me? The lord of all evil." he saw Jamie pull her katana and said "I Axelle, the Superior of the New Organization. You will fall by the blade of truth!" Axel watched the two join into combat. Axel watched as Jamie was gutted and killed. He screamed "Nooooooooooo..."* _

Axel felt someone shaking him and calling out to him "Axel, Axel by the Maker wake up!" That same someone slapped him, the shock woke him. He looked into Jamie's scarlet eyes. He was shaking and drenched with sweat. " Sorry Jamie didn't mean to wake you. Just a bad dream..." She put a hand over his mouth and said "Quite, I hear something off." they listened and heard city guards talking to Hawk. It was not good. "Where is the girl... she's a mutant and the lord wants her dead." they heard. Hawk pleaded "please sir have you no mercy, she's the only family I have left. My parents dead from old age. My wife from child birth... Please not my daughter." the guard said "Ah so the girl is your own flesh and blood eh? Seize him, he'll go and rot so he doesn't produce more tainted spawn like him self." the guards split into to groups. The first guarded Hawk and the second located Jamie's room.

Jamie and Axel saw the door kicked in and the light turned on. The guard looked at Axel and hissed in furry "You! That bastard Nobody that back stabbed my master." the crew drew back afraid, one asked "What?" Axel recognized the guard captain and said "I did not harm your master Lesser, others did. I was sent to bring him back." the guard hissed "you left us to die when you went rouge, don't think I don't remember." he turned to the others and said " take all of them, they will all hang" with that they were taken along with their weapons...

Ch.4 Friends Forever

Jamie and Axel woke in a cell in chains and in rages. Axel felt embarrassed, he was shirtless and the pants were very reveling. He looked and saw Jamie in not much better shape than he. He said "A little embarrassing eh?" "Very" Jamie replied. The guard outside their cell said "Shove it mutant scum" both fell silent. Jamie was surprised to see a face she was sure had betrayed her. Yuri had come with Bara and Sylvia. The three of them quickly dispatched the guard and got the door unlocked.

Once inside the three stood and Yuri said "Jamie don't think I abandoned you... I was recruited and now I'm getting you and him out of here, sadly your dad won't see the light of another day." he produced a wrist watch and played back the recording from ten days ago. The guards tortured Hawk and then killed him with a diamond tipped sword. Jamie said "thank-you now get us out of here." Yuri nodded and had Bara and Sylvia free Jamie while he set Axel free. Yuri handed Axel his coat and Chakarams.

Jamie got her stuff back too as well as her father's gear.

Axel asked Jamie " Who are they?" Jamie replied "My friends that I thought I had lost." Axel bowed as a way of thanks then opened a dark corridor out of that hellish place...

Ch.5 Radiant Garden

Jamie was wowed to travel via dark corridor. She was glad to see the world of Radiant Garden. Axel smiled to see Jamie happy and free. He realized that he had feelings for her just after ten days of being with Jamie. He said "Jamie, do you like me?" Jamie turned and said " No, I love you. The only one to show me kindness." The two embraced. True that in ten short days the two had fallen in love with each other. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Axel said. He lead her to the back ally where he and Saix used to live together and found the cave. The stuff was still there, even their old weapons. "This is where it all began..." Axel started "And where it all will end." a sharp monotone voice said from the shadows.

A figure stepped out from the darkness, he was just as tall as Axel in height and just as heavy in weight.

The man had blue hair and yellow eyes. His ears were pointed. He smirked saying " Making friends with children again are we Lea?" Jamie's scarlet eyes flashed at him as she began to sing.

"# It's 8 AM, this hell I'm in Seems I've crossed a line again For being nothing more than who I am So break my bones and throw your stones We all know that life ain't fair But there's more of us we're everywhere We don't have to take this back against the wall We don't have to take this we can end it all  
All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully Think it through you can't undo Whenever I see black and blue I feel the past, I share the bruise With everyone who's come and gone My head is clear my voice is strong, now I'm right here to right the wrong We don't have to take this back against the wall We don't have to take this we can end it all All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully It's 8 AM, the hell I'm in Your voice is strong, now right the wrong All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully We don't have to take this back against the wall We don't have to take this we can end it all #"

Axel felt a serge in his powers and blocked as his old friend attacked. "She and I are hunted for our powers. Just because we have them! Isa just think it through what your doing." Isa stood strait with Lunatic in hand. He said "When next we meet it will be on the fields of combat... Why are you the lucky one to have the friends?" Axel replied "Saix, I'm kind to people plain and simple." with that Saix vanished into nothing. Axel held Jamie close and said "I won't let Saix hurt you ever. You've been through hell and high water. You need a break." Jamie said " No." Axel stared at her and asked "What's that bairn of your thinking?" Jamie only said "trust me..."...

Ch.6 The Castle

Axel should of known why Jamie was headed to the castle here in Radiant Garden, yet he still asked "Jamie what is that bairn of yours thinking?" Jamie turned to him and said "Seeing Saix against us made me think... we need a team to counter Xehanort." She stood right at the entrance to the castle. There were two guards on duty. They were both as tall as Jamie. The first was slender and had long ebony hair. His eyes were a deep lavender. The second was muscular and had short russet hair. He had light blue eyes. Both readied them selves to stand firm.

Jamie softly smiled and said "Friends, I mean you no harm. Surely you would recognize him." She pointed to Axel. The ebony haired guard relaxed as he recognized Axel. He said "Good to see you Axel. Nice of you to stop by." Axel smiled at him and said "Still can't flinch from duty can you Xaldin?" Xaldin smiled happy to see a familiar face. His partner couldn't help but hug Axel, and when he hugs he gives bear hugs. "Lexaeus your crushing me!" Axel wheezed. Lex let go and said "Sorry I forget my strength some times."

Once Axel was breathing normal he asked "Is there any others here?" Xaldin said "Yes, Vexen and Zexion are here as well. No one else other than you have shown up though..." Jamie asked much like her father "May we see them, and you both as well. You know that team I mentioned." The three said "yeah?" Jamie smiled and said "You three and the other two you mentioned are going to be a part of it. We'll need every arm we can find. So are you three in?" Axel said "Jamie beloved I go with you no matter what. You have my undying loyalty." Xaldin though about and asked "Is it like the Organization?" Jamie said "In a matter of speaking yes, how ever the goals, loyalties and missions are very different." Xaldin and Lex looked at each other and then Lex spoke for both of them when he said

"We're in." Jamie then said "Led on then to Vexen and Zexion. A medic and a mage are valuable members of a team." With that they entered the castle to retrieve two more members for their cause...

Ch.7 The Core of the New Organization.

Xaldin and Lexaeus lead Jamie and Axel to the meeting room in which Vexen and Zexion resided. Vexen was glad to see Axel, but not to thrilled. The proud medic stood at five feet four inches in height. He weighted in at one-hundred forty pounds. He had long pale blonde hair and sharp lime green eyes. He voiced his dislike of Axel saying "So a traitor decides to show his face around here dose he?" Vexen winced in pain and nearly collapsed if Zexion hadn't caught him. Jamie could tell Vexen was in pain, which meant his wounds didn't fully heal. Jamie with new found authority said "Vexen remove your coat and shirt, and let me tend to your wounds properly. Then we'll handle old issues once your tended to." Vexen though shocked did as he was told. Axel grimaced as he saw the nasty cuts his Chakarams made. He was ashamed and swore to make sure Marulxia would suffer for this. But then he realized he could of disobeyed Marulxia all the same and killed Mar so Sora didn't have to. Of course he'd disobey Xemnas' orders in that instant.

Jamie took her time in tending to Vexen's wounds. He was grateful and even asked her "Jamie how do you know Axel?" Jamie then explained in detail to Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Zexion how she met Axel and their short time together. Vexen said "Well I must say that you must have your reasons for liking him so much. Yet after the pain I've suffered from him I don't know about trusting him." Zexion then said "what choice do we have Vexen, Xaldin and Lex have joined their cause and I'm strongly considering joining them too.

Zexion had just recently reached adulthood and was still naive to a lot of things still, but over all we was just as smart as Vexen, the man who took him in and raised him as his own kin. By now Zex was as tall and heavy as Vexen. Zex had short sliver hair and deep blue eyes, although with the way he wore his hair, which mostly concealed his face, you could only see one eye.

Vexen slowly got up and painfully put his lab coat on and went for a walk alone. Vexen didn't know what to think or say. His feet took him somewhere he had not been in while. A part of the castle that had been made of limits by Ansem the Wise long ago. Within the room he saw a suite of armor meant for a woman about several inches shorter than Jamie, and with it a Keyblade.

Vexen stepped inside, -_What could it hurt?-_ he thought. But when he stood in front of the case that held the armor he felt his cuts rip open and pain reel him, as it happened he heard -_Who are you to disobey orders Even. Always the one to lead and not to follow, always the one never to be in trouble yet here you are standing before my armor. Tell me why?- _Vexen the asked it "First off tell me your name, then I'll tell you." The armor replied with a laugh -_If you have to ask you need to be slapped, but I'll tell you none the less. I am Keyblade Master Aqua. And yes we have met before Even.- _Vexen smirked saying "Ah yes I remember you now. Why I'm here is simple, I don't know if I should join Jamie's rebel cause, considering my murderer is with her." Aqua replied -_Even this is part of what she wants, for you to put aside your anger and stand up against a common foe or be killed.-_

Vexen woke in his bed with the other five around him...

Ch.8 Recruiting

Vexen woke in his bed with the other five around him. Jamie said "That's two you owe me Vex, and you owe Axel too. He's the one who found you lying on the ground bleeding half alive, and muttering to your self. It's even a miracle your even alive." Vexen saw pristine white bandages along his chest. Jamie made sure that this time he would not reopen his wounds. His stubborn pride wasn't going getting in the way this time. He looked toward Jamie and said "Count me in then." Jamie smiled her thanks for Vexen joining.

It took Vexen close to a month to recover from his ordeal. He had informed Jamie of his encounter and Jamie said "You are most fortunate that Lady Aqua did not kill you. But this is most interesting. Armor without it's owner. It's something to ponder. Led me to it, however I ask that you remain out side, I don't want to reseal your wounds again... Vex." Vexen lead Jamie right to the room and stayed where he was just like she asked.

Jamie entered and found the suite of armor active just as Vexen said it would be. The armor spoke to Jamie saying -_So the Organization's new superior has come to speak with me. What for?- _ Jamie replied with "Blessed Master, why do you refer to me as Superior?" -_In my time in the Realm of Darkness I have learned that a task force will rise from the ashes of the Organization XIII. Most to all of it's former members will join you, and call you Superior.- _ Jamie asked "Blessed Master, your speaking to me from the realm it's self! How are you doing so?" the armor seemed to sigh and say -_Truly you are the one who will led the New Organization into battle against Xehanort and to answer your question, Yes I'm speaking to you from the Realm. However how I am doing so is for me to know.-_

Jamie then asked "Blessed Master, you are without your armor and your Keyblade. My powers allow me to transfer objects. Would you like them?" the armor shook it's head and said -_Borrow them for as long as you see fit or we meet in person later on. I will not risk altering Xehanort to you.- _

Jamie exited with the armor on her right arm and the Keyblade in hand. Vexen was shocked to see the armor contained in a small form but then under stood what had transpired.

Once the Six were together again Jamie spoke saying "Friends our time has come to search out former members of the old order and ask them to join our new order. As well as find us some fresh blood as well." They agreed. Axel then asked "Where do we find Demyx, Luxord, Marulxia, and Larxene?" Jamie admitted "That's where I was hopping you five could help with. If you had any clue as to even to where to start." without a clue as to where to begin there only hope at the moment was to head to Destiny Islands to seek out Sora. Sora's Nobody was Roxas. And whether he liked it or not the new order was coming for him...

Ch.9 Destiny Islands

The newly formed core of the new Organization took in the sight of Destiny Islands' beaches and Islands. Axel sighed -_I hate to pull Roxas from such a nice and peaceful home, but duty calls._- Jamie was feeling the same yet she didn't feel Roxas' Nobody Spark. The Nobody Spark actives when someone strong enough to create a Nobody loses their heart and becomes both a Heartless and a Nobody.

Zexion's face conveyed disgust. "I smell him, that one with the purple hair... He's unusual." Jamie turned an interested eye toward her mage and asked "You smelt that?" Zex nodded yes. Jamie took note of the purple haired teenager. He seemed roughly five one in height, and one hundred fifty pounds. His deep blue eyes conveyed worry and distrust. He said "Who are you and why do you stand with members of the organization?"

Jamie's proud face lit up as she said "I'm am Lady Jamie Ellea Tundra McLogun, I have been chosen by the Maker to raise a task force of able men and women to fight against Xehanort's evil. I'm seeking out former Nobodies, but other blades are needed as well. You are most welcome to join." The teen seemed to think, then he retreated to speak to a young girl much like him in age.

When the teen returned he had a warm and welcoming face. He said "Forgive me, your ladyship but I wasn't so sure to trust you. You so willing walk with former Nobodies, it's a little unsettling to say the least." Jamie smiled, and to see how well the others knew the teen she spoke this "normally I'd ask the person in question their name but seeing as you know him, you give me his name." She used this as a test of their loyalty to her. It was Axel who answered her. "His name is Riku." Jamie eyed the teen who confirmed it with a nod of approval. Then she asked a second question "Who here, aside from Axel can tell me about Riku?"

Zexion spoke up saying "He's a local here and has always wanted to get away from here, through what ever means necessary. Though few know this he bears responsibility for bring the heartless here. He was also possessed by Xehanort's heartless Ansem Seeker of Darkness." Jamie approved of such an ally saying "Welcome to the New Organization Riku!" Riku was surprised "Your not upset at what I've done?" Jamie smiled and shook her saying "Your the kind of warrior I need, gusty but disciplined. You've got a Keyblade now have you not, as well as Xehanort's heartless as your own."

though shocked no one questioned Jamie's wisdom. Silently the former Nobodies called the Wisdom Maiden. Not at all knowing that there was more to her than meets the eye...

Ch. 10 Dream Drop Distance

The time came for Riku to take his mark of mastery exam. His absence would help the Organization or The Crimson Liwifers. Liwifers are beast like creatures that resemble lions but sound like wolves when hurt or howl at the moon. They are various shades of red. Yes the New organization has become know as the Crimson Liwifers, due to their personality of protecting good from the taint of evil.

During this time Demyx, Luxord, Marulxia, and Larxene came, at separate times, to join the Crimson Liwifers. Each very surprised that a girl was leading them. Jamie was very special indeed. Little did any one know the truth behind her necklace. It was a given that had been warded to protect her as well as guide her. She was very keen.

She showed off her talent of blending into her environment when heartless blocked her path. After the fight she was given the Title of The Wisdom Mists.

Soon enough The Crimson Liwifers witnessed Master Xehanort's evil. As it was Sora and Riku's given task is to reawaken sleeping worlds by unlocking the seven Keyholes they find there and then return to the realm of light. After which they would be deemed Keyblade Masters. However Riku contacted the Crimson Liwifers and said "Jamie, Sora hasn't returned. We're worried about him, and I don't know what to do." Jamie said "What dose your Heart tell you to do?" Riku replied "Go find him." Jamie said "Then as your Superior I Order you to follow your Heart." Riku did as told.

Riku went to rescue Sora, only to be confronted by the young Xehanort. Xehanort unveiled a new Organization composed of the newly revived Master Xehanort and his twelve vessels, whom Xehanort planed to pit against seven Keyblade wielders and recreate the Key-blade, a very dangerous weapon for Xehanort to hold. Master Xehanort tried to turn Sora into his last needed vessel, but Sora was rescued by Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Axel. After which Xehanort and his other vessels returned to their individual pasts. With peace temperately gained they returned to Yen Sid's tower only to discover that Sora was forced into a comatose state by the young Xehanort and his heart was swallowed by darkness, though it was protected by Ventus' suit of armor residing within him.

Riku entered his body and released Sora's heart from Ventus' armor, now possessed by a Nightmare. After Sora reawakens, only Riku is declared a Keyblade Master by Yen Sid for awakening Sora. Undaunted by his failure, Sora congratulates Riku and embarks on a new journey by himself to train. Riku eyes Axel and says "Why did you come?" Axel replied "Jamie asked me to, more like questioned my friendship with Roxas." Before the pair could depart something truly shocking happened.

As Axel raised his hand to summon a dark corridor, a flash of light appeared and manifested into his own Keyblade. Though unique like he, the Keyblade resembled a mix of Frolic Flame and Bond of Flame. It was Riku who turned their path home, surprising himself with being able to summon dark corridors. Soon enough they both swore Roxas would join The Crimson Liwifers...

Ch.11 Roxas

Through out his journey to self growth Sora felt as if he was missing some thing. Sure he mended the hurts of those strongly connected with him. But he still felt like he wasn't prepared to try the mark of mastery again let alone take on Master Xehanort. He learned from Terra the dirty tricks Xehanort used on him and he swore not to fall for the same tricks. Sora looked within and realized though whole he was disconnected form his Nobody Roxas. Sora closed his eyes and opened his mind and heart to his Nobody.

Sora stood on a stained glass portrait of himself and those he held dear. He took Ventus' advice in trying to accept himself for who he was. Before him stood Roxas. His twin in every way. Both boys stood at four nine in height and weighted roughly one hundred pounds. The only difference was in their hair. Sora's hair was more spiky and brown. While Roxas' hair was less spiky and blonde. Both had bright, blue eyes. While Sora could maintain a serious look Roxas' eyes conveyed childlike innocence.

Roxas spoke first "Sora, listen aside from accepting me you need to join the Crimson Liwifers." Sora questioned his Nobody "Why, Roxas?" Roxas answered "You need training and they can provide for the unexpected. Besides it would give you allies in the upcoming fight with Xehanort." Sora sighed, "True but we don't remember what being a Nobody was like. We'll have to learn the ropes allover again." Roxas hissed "So be it. But I would rather sever Jamie than Xemnas if he is truly Master Xehanort's Nobody." a third voice, female none the less, spoke up "no Xemnas is no Master Xehanort's Nobody. Keep in mind what Terra had told you. {"For ten long years I was trapped by Xehanort's will. He used my body to achieve things he doesn't even remember because those memoirs stayed with me, the Body as it became Xemnas."} dose it not make sense?"

After making a deal with Roxas, Sora pulled out and asked Terra, who chose to stay with him due to the fact he could never go to a peaceful home with out scorn, "Terra, tell me do you have Xemnas within you?" Terra only nodded the affirmative. Terra said "Sora, listen to Roxas. He knows what he's doing." Sora nodded then asked "Could you at least stay with me till I find them?" Terra agreed...

Ch.12 The Decision

The Crimson Liwifers were complete with twelve effective members each with elements to be a force to reckon with. Each of the twelve swore it's loyalty to Jamie and that is how they ranked. Xaldin started and was followed by Vexen, Lex, Zexion Demyx, Axel, Luxord, Marulxia, Larxene, Roxas and lastly Riku.

Though loyalty was good, they needed a home. They needed a base. "Where should we call home" Jamie asked. None knew till Riku said "The World That Never Was?" Every one was surprised but they agreed.

So it was that they set out to The World That Never Was. It would become their home. It would also be were the next two members would join them. It was as sure as the setting sun on their backs... 


	2. Book 2: Change is Nature

Change is Nature

Ch.1 The World That Never Was

Jamie and the members of the Crimson Liwifers came into the Castle That Never Was. There they found something most interesting. Master Xehanort had been there and left. He left his two allies locked in cages with nothing but the black coats on their backs.

Jamie said "Pity that two such valuable members are left to die." Saix said "You take pity?" Jamie nodded. The other snickered "As if" The other was about five nine in height and one-hundred pounds in weight. He had long graying black hair that was tied into a pony tail.

Jamie walked over to Saix's cage and let him out. Saix was shocked but came out. He smiled and said "Thank-you, I'll do anything to repay this kindness." Jamie eyed him "Then join us Saix, join the Crimson Liwifers."

Saix agreed and said "Thank-you for your kindness, and trust I will not betray it." Jamie smiled and said "It not you I have to worry about, it's Mar." They all laughed. It was Axel who said "How about a tour?" Every one agreed. Thus the tour began...

Ch.2 First Meeting

After an interesting morning of getting Xigbar to join them, and Jamie getting lost, they met in the round room. Each member took their old seat aside from Axel, Saix, Jamie and Riku. Axel and Saix swapped seats, Jamie took Xemnas' seat, and Riku took an empty throne. Jamie begun the meeting.

"I believe that changes should be made but your opinions I value as much as my own." She said. Every one was silent. They wore shocked expressions. No one knew what to say. Jamie said "See this is why, none of you know what say nor what to do." Xigbar snorted and said "As if, may I ask what are you doing away with?" Jamie smirked "Funny you should ask... give me what you disliked the most from the Organization and the Crimson Liwifers won't do." Roxas spoke up "How about collecting hearts?" Jamie nodded and the others agreed, Xaldin had said "Yeah, that wasn't fair to put that one kid." Then he commented "We are to counter Master Xehanort, we can't play his game or we won't have allies." Every one even Saix and Xigbar agreed on that one. Demyx then said "Well what about the secrets that were kept from those lower in rank?" Zexion said "I like what's going on here and now, every one getting to say something." Finally Axel said "What about getting stacks of missions that wore us out then getting more."

Jamie smiled and said "Well don't fret those will not happen on my watch. Now what do you guys want to be kept?" Saix spoke in a calm voice, saying "You've already done this, but ranking based on joining the group." Vexen said "The height of our thrones based on completed or failed missions." Riku or Kixru as he came be called said "Keep on meeting with us like this, your doing so far by doing this." Every one agreed with Kixru. Luxord said "Two superiors are enough, no more no less." Jamie then asked "Aside from Xemnas who held the power of naming a new member?" Saix admitted "I do, it was I who named Kixru." Jamie smiled "Good keep it, so you feel useful." "Thank-you Axelle, beloved Superior" he said bowing his head. Jamie said "Get used to your Black coats guys, they're here to stay."

Marulxia spoke up and said "Well what was kept and gotten rid of is all fine, but your the new Superior Axelle. Surely you have some new things to add." Larxene said "Mar hush, let her get there." Jamie smiled and said "Those will be reviled later, now let's start with an exercise that I'm sure you might enjoy." Jamie nodded to Axel who said "It came to Jamie's attention last night that for us to function against Xehanort, we need to be able to work together on our free will not forced like before. However for this you'll be paired with some one you may have worked with or may not have. Yet your main goal is simple... form a friendship this person, you'll have to report on this person at the end of the month." Jamie then said "Alright Roxas, Demyx you two are paired together. Saix, Marulxia try not to bite each others heads off so much. Zexion, Axel you are together. Xaldin your with me. Larxene, Xigbar... don't kill each other. Vexen, you are to mentor Kixru. Lastly Lexause, Luxord your paired. I don't want to hear complaints from anyone. Just bide through, you might find something in common with you partner. If you can make a friend out of someone like Larxene, or Demyx then you'll have no problem with the rest, good luck." After every one left Xaldin remained with Jamie saying "I am honored to of been chosen by you, you have my undying loyalty." Jamie smiled to her knight...

Ch. 3 The Knights of The Shining Dragon

Xaldin decided to tell Jamie of his childhood. Yet he did it in a story.

"_Many years ago in Ferelden a disaster took place. The disaster was locally known as the blight. In that time a group of warriors known as the Grey Wardens had suffered a tremendous loss at the hand of a man named Loghain. He called them traitors, murders of King Calin. Many people suffered under the blight but races such as the Dawrves, Dalish Elves, and Humans came together to end the blight. Mages even joined, both circle and Apostate. There was even a Qunri, an Antivenin, and some Orlaiesions. When it was said and done the Maker himself arrived and changed the Grey Wardens, no longer would the Dark Spawn Blood kill them after thirty years. From that day forward King Alistair ruled and still rules today. He took the orilsen bard Leliana as his wife and had a son, they named him Dilan. Amid renaming the Grey Wardens the Blight Spawn Hunters, other groups got name changes. The Templars in fact feel they got the best name change, Knights of the Shining Dragon." _

Once Xaldin had finished he said "I'm a Ferelden, and a King's son. I wish to see my home world once again and to see my fellow knights and my family, and perhaps maybe get them to come visit some time." Jamie agreed. She then told Xaldin her childhood and said " You may think your childhood was bad well now you know mine was worst."

It was agreed that once the others had reported on their missions they would do theirs. And it would be told so in the meeting at the end of the month...

Ch.4 My Best Friend Just Became My Brother

Axel looked hard at Zexion as he watched the mage work away at his end of the deal. Considering they grew up as orphans Zexion chose to help locate any trace of Axel's family. So far their efforts were in vain. Axel thought had found little of Zexion's parents other than his mother was from Ferelden and his father from Antiva. But other than that nothing.

Suddenly Zexion gasped, and said "Ax...You have at least a brother...You even know him." Axel tried to think but soon the truth branded on his eyes. Saix had just walked by with Marulxia at his heels acting like him self... Saix was his brother. "Say who it is... please Zexion" Zexion said "Your brother is Saix... best not to tell him right now... no trace of parents though."

Axel left Zexion to think on this starling revaluation. He never thought that his best friend would ever be his brother, twin no less... they shared the same birthday thought in the organization they never celebrated together... they had been bitter rivals and only now were they trying to heal the rift between them... Mar though was not helping. He often left Saix in an angry mood and Ax knew it was best to leave him be.

Axel pasted by Roxas and Demyx. The two had been paired up and now they were the best of friends. Axel smiled as he saw Demyx take charge of a personal mission they both wanted to do. Roxas must of inspired Demyx some how. He would see once the month was up...

Ch.5 Major Headache

Saix swore to himself "Mar's never going change" as once again Mar tried to hit on Vexen but Saix pulled him off of Vex. Vexen thanked Saix and hissed at mar as a warning and left. Mar whimpered like a hurt puppy. Saix looked at him and said "your such a dog Mar. you know that?" Mar hung his head low, and Saix swore he was seeing things when Mar went on all fours and became a rare pink furred wolf.

Saix didn't understand it at first and when he realized what Mar was trying to say he knelt down and said "I-I didn't know...your primal urges... your gay aren't you?" Mar emitted a soft whine and folded his ears against his head. Saix sat down and Mar returned to his homid form and sat down with Saix.

Mar let out a audible sigh and said "To answer your question... Yes I'm gay. I was banished from my pack and tribe." Saix asked daring to pry into Number nine's past. "What ever happened, I'll swear to you I'll help you remedy it." Mar agreed...

Ch.6 A History in Blood

Roxas and Demyx sat out on the clock tower of Twilight Town's Train station eating Sea-Salt ice cream and talking. Demyx sighed as he began to say "Roxie, can I tell you something?" Roxas said "Sure thing buddy." Demyx sighed and said " I'm an orphan raised by Blood Mages... they abused me to toughen my soul to turn me into one. In secret I practiced music but they caught me one day... that is when I became a Heartless and Nobody. They ran in fear turn themselves in to the Templars."

Roxas held Demyx who was crying and said "Come with me Dem I have a plan that will make you happy.

Roxas stood up pulling Dem to a stand and while holding a hand lifted his free hand up to summon a dark corridor and led Dem to a new and happy life...

Ch.7 Antivan Crows

Xigbar couldn't believe this truth branded on his eyes... Larxene's casual outfit was the Antivan Crow uniform. He racked his brain and remembered the scrawny little girl they bought for 50 sovereigns. He him self fetched 10 sovereigns. He trained with her and they were two of the few who made it into the next round.

Larxene was shocked to see the boy she had trained with and thought she had killed. He stood there with a scar and eye patch she knew she did not inflict on him. Old feelings for him took over. She let a smile hit her face. Xigbar the Crow's Sniper now stood before her.

Xigbar and Larxene began the Crow's ritual Dance off blades. A nasty yet artful dance to show they origins of the Crows. Each remembered the steps of the dance and both made it bruised, bleeding and sweaty. Larxene confessed " Xig... I have a crush on you... I just forgot." Shockingly Larxene said that with an Antivan accent. Xig smiled and admitted the same thing. Both thanked The Maker for Jamie pairing them together...

Ch. 8 Recon in Savage Lands

Vexen smelt the air of home. He was teaching Kixru recon. So far the kid was a natural. So he decided to test him. Kixru was very unfamiliar with this world. But he quickly relayed this "This world is primitive in nature. They function on a trade based economy, and have a primitive means of defensing themselves." Kixru was shocked to see an local approach and said "Even is that all grown?" Vexen realized who was talking to him...

"Father! Yes it is me!" after talking they went to the village were they heard a local tune that Jamie loved

"#Roll out of bed, look in the mirror And wonder who you are Another year has come and gone Today is your birthday But it might be the last day of your life What will you do if tomorrow it's all gone?  
You won't be young forever There's only a fraction to the sum You won't be young forever Nor will anyone So...Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life, what do you want to do? Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life, you haven't got forever And tell me what really matters Is it the money and the fame? Or how many people might eventually know your name? But maybe you touch one life And the world becomes a better place to be  
Maybe you give their dreams another day Another chance to be free Happy birthday Happy birthday  
Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die? Look at your, what do you want to do?  
Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life, it all comes back to you.#"

Vexen was sad to leave but happy to know his father lived...

Ch.9 The Noble and The Qunari

Lexause was shocked to discover that Luxord was the son of Nathaniel Howe. He was nobility. Lex showed him respect, and not expected any back.

Luxord was pleased to learn that Lex was a Qunari warrior son of Sten and Wynne. He respected Lex for that fact both never knowing the others respect.

Both knew that the month had drawn to close. They would reveal it all tomorrow at the tart of the next month...

Ch. 10 The Second Meeting

The second meeting began with Jamie saying "Welcome back my Brothers and Sisters of the coat. I would like to hear the reports of each pairing. We'll start with Larxene and Xigbar" Larxene and Xigbar explained of their shared childhood in Antiva. "Larxene and I are in love superior... it needed to be told." Jamie smiled and said "thank-you for your honesty and bravery Zexion and Axel your next."

Zexion said " Saix this concessions you... you have a brother and have known him along time already." Saix looked at Axel and realized the truth and said "Axel... your my brother? Zexion is it true?" Zex nodded and tossed him the data reader. The truth was branded on his eyes. "Ax, could I talk to you later in privet please.?" Axel nodded yes. Jamie then said " Ax this is new... Saix and Axel you'll have to learn to be brothers. Lexaeus, Luxord your next."

Lexaeus explained Luxord's heritage as a Howe and Luxord returned the favor of speaking of Lexaeus' as the son of a Qunari and a Mage. Jamie said "Wow nobility never would have guessed. Saix, Marluxia your next."

Saix said " Well you never knew this about Mar but he's a Werewolf! Go on Mar show them." Mar drew him self to a dog like sit in his throne and became a Lupus Were. Every one fell silent Saix explained that Mar was a displaced Were do to his sexuality... the fact he is gay and loves another man.

Jamie said "Mar heart goes out to you. Vexen and Kixru your next."

Vexen reported "Kixru has learned the ropes, and learned them well." Kixru then said "Vexen got to see home again and his father." Jamie hung her head low remembering her fallen father as she said " Right who's next." Demyx spoke up and said " Roxas and I will go next... that then leaves you and Xaldin."

Demyx recounted his tale to every one and Roxas' kindness. Roxas smiled and said "So I took him home to my Mom and told her about Demyx's past and asked if we could adopt him. My mother was so happy, I was my father's son she said he'd help anyone out. So we officially adopted him and he's been happy since." Jamie smiled "My dad would do that too. So Xaldin you and me now."

Xaldin recounted his story once again. "_Many years ago in Ferelden a disaster took place. The disaster was locally known as the blight. In that time a group of warriors known as the Grey Wardens had suffered a tremendous loss at the hand of a man named Loghain. He called them traitors, murders of King Calin. Many people suffered under the blight but races such as the Dawrves, Dalish Elves, and Humans came together to end the blight. Mages even joined, both circle and Apostate. There was even a Qunri, an Antivenin, and some Orlaiesions. When it was said and done the Maker himself arrived and changed the Grey Wardens, no longer would the Dark Spawn Blood kill them after thirty years. From that day forward King Alistair ruled and still rules today. He took the orilsen bard Leliana as his wife and had a son, they named him Dilan. Amid renaming the Grey Wardens the Blight Spawn Hunters, other groups got name changes. The Templars in fact feel they got the best name change, Knights of the Shining Dragon." _He restated his heritage of being the prince of Ferelden which Jamie said "he need the respcet so give it to him you hear me..." she had said...

Ch.11 The Heart of Hearts

Jamie sat in her room with no shirt on. Her golden locket rested on her chest at her heart. It was cold til it started to speak to her in her mind. -_Jamie you have done well as a leader you'd make a rider yet. All you'll need is a dragon!-_ "Glaedr, it is true that I've grown a lot in 5 months but I am not worthy for such an honor." -_you need to be ready remember Saphira fears that Eragon may die soon.- _Glaedr reminded. There was a knock at her door. It was Xaldin, his face was grim.

He said "There's a stranger at the gates, he wishes to speak with you alone." Jamie said "Very well let him, escort here and remind him he's being watched." "Yes beloved Superior. Right away." Glaedr said -_I hope I didn't jinx anything... that might as well be Murtagh bearing the unfortunate news.- _ "Glaedr!" Jamie hissed. They fell silent as Xaldin walked in with the guest. Jamie smiled to him and said "Murtagh nice of you to visit." Murtagh bowed low out of respect of his old friend's new position.

"No need from you. Xaldin do you mind... old friends need to speak in privet." Xaldin nodded and stepped outside closing the door behind him. Jamie said "Judging by the look on your face the news is grave is it?" they both heard Glaedr say -_opes- _Murtagh said "Eragon is dieing and requested you as well as me at his side... please." Jamie said "Xaldin!" the Knight poked his head in and said "Yes Superior?" "Call a meeting STAT!" Jamie said "Yes Superior right way" Jamie knew she had to tell the truth now... 

Ch. 12 Third Meeting

This was getting easier to do. Jamie spoke up and said "I'd like you guys to meet my old friend Murtagh, and his dragon Thorn." the great red dragon rumbled and everyone heard his greeting in their heads -_Hello to you all but Murtagh has business and you must hurry.-_ Jamie nodded and said "Axel your in charge while I'm gone and Saix will fill in for you. Every one your to answer to Axel or Saix got it?" everyone echoed "Yes Superior."

to see a dragon fly is truly a sight no one will forget. Murtagh and Jamie mounted Thorn and everyone watched them start of in a run and then watched in awe as thorn took a mighty leap and took of in flight he did one barrel roll to show off and then disappeared into a dark corridor Jamie had summoned. Their return would be awaited...


End file.
